Physical covers are used to protect many objects from sources of damage, debris, and other environmental effects. These covers are made for all types of objects that include but are not limited to phones, car seats, circuitry, manufacturing material, etc. The covers can be made from a plurality of different materials including, but not limited to, metals, polymers, and composites. Besides providing protection, covers are also used aesthetically to make a product more aesthetically appealing.
In the world of manufacturing, large cylindrical rolls of unwoven material are used to produce products such as clean suits, baby diapers, absorbent material, etc. Simple covers exist that protect part of the flat faces of these rolls. These covers are generally made out of corrugated material (cardboard), cylindrically shaped, and very thin. These covers vary in size, but are generally too small to fit the entire flat face of the unwoven rolls the cover is meant to protect. Further, these covers do not protect the corners or sidewalls, nor are they adjustable to fit various unwoven roll sizes.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to introduce the header cover, which is a corrugated cover or “header” that protects the open faces, corners, and terminal sidewalls of unwoven material cylinders. The present invention allows the corrugated product to encapsulate the ends for the cylinder of unwoven material for protection. The present invention is easy to use and can be fitted to a variety of different roll sizes.